Can You Help Me Find Myself?
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: The Generation Of Miracles has a good friend. A girl all of them found themselves falling for. Now Kagami Taiga meets her and has the same problem. But all she wants is to find the real her, so she can really and truly fall in love and love herself for who she is. She has a dream telling her that she must choose one and only one will help her find what she needs. But which one!
1. Rumor Says

**Yo. Bored. Created a new story. Maybe have some boyXboy in it so be warned.**

**I own nothing. Only Kyoko Rin Kuroko.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

There is a rumor spreading around our middle school. It concerns our basket ball team's regulars, known as the Generation Of Miracles. But it also concerns a nice, cute, talented girl who got held back one year just to be with her brother.

Her name is Kyoko Kuroko. People call her KoKo. She has there eyes that seem to see through any haze;pure and sharp. Her hair grows quickly, and she cuts the light blue locks often, but it somehow always seems to get out of control regardless. Her appearance changes frequently. Sometimes her personality does too. But generally, she's quiet like her younger brother. I think she's just trying to find the real her.

The rumor is that she has all five of us wrapped around her finger without even knowing it. And you know...

It's true.

She's not manipulating us or blackmailing us. She's just KoKo, my best friend, Kise's partner in modeling work, Akashi's favorite 'toy', Midorima's lucky charm, and Murasakibara's favorite snack supply. My name is Daiki Aomine and I'm hopelessly in love with my friend, Kuroko Tetsuya's older sister, much like a lot of my team mates.

My life sucks sometimes.

* * *

**Aomine's POV:**

* * *

I first noticed her in my class, giving our teacher the death glare as he asked her to introduce herself. I thought she was adorable, though not completely my type. Sure her chest was okay, not really big, but not small either, but she was tiny. Her hair was down past her waist back then, and she sometimes sat on it on accident. She did try to tame it, but in the long run, it didn't do much I guess.

She got up, bowed, and spoke with a very cute voice. Almost childish, it was quiet and feminine. "My name is Kyoko Tetsuka Kuroko. That is from given name to surname. I was a delinquent last year but I had myself held back on purpose. I hate guys who don't know when to shut up and guys who play any sport other than basketball annoy me. I like street basketball and I was assistant coach for the boy's team last year. I also hate losing. And teachers." She sat back down before standing up again.

"I love basketball, basketball players, cooking, singing and..." Her cheeks flushed slightly, and I found my eyes fixated on her. "Cosplay...I like cosplaying and making cosplay outfits for others..." She sat down with flushed cheeks and I couldn't help but think that she was the cutest girl I had ever seen. But I didn't have much time to admire her cuteness as I was the next person to be called on.

"My name is Daiki Aomine in the same order Kuroko-chan used just a second ago." I grinned. Back then I was a bit laid back, easy going. "I love basketball and winning games. I like street basketball most. My type of girl is one with a big or moderate bust size, cute looks, great personality and loves basketball too." I grinned wider and Kyoko looked at me.

She muttered it but I still heard her.

"Are you joining the team at all, Aomine-kun?" I nodded and she smiled. "Good."

"I look forward to working with you tiny assistant coach!" I teased and she shot icy looks my way. "I mean cute, tiny assistant coach?" I corrected myself and her glare softened slightly.

"I'm not tiny."

* * *

She and I quickly became the best of friends within two weeks, walking home together, having umbrella fights when we brought them for rain that failed to fall, eating ice cream and casually chatting. She was super cool and great at basketball. Soon I started to feel a twinge of jealousy when another guy confessed to her, even though they were all turned down. That's when I realized it.

I had a crush on her.

* * *

She invited us over once, Momoi too, and made us a big diner. Man was it good! I just wish that huge, black hole with purple hair didn't eat it all before we could get seconds. I helped her with dishes and earned a peck on the cheek.

BEST. DAY. EVER!

We played games, watched movies and anime for hours until everybody passed out. I awoke to find my crush using me as her body pillow. I soon realized we had been asleep like that all night and my face was burning with embarrassment. Thank whatever god there is nobody else woke up before me.

I stared at her face for a while until the second realization hit me.

I was falling for her and falling hard.

* * *

About a week before my 'change' I learned, via a note that was being passed around class, that she had been hospitalized. I didn't even waste a second. I ran, as fast as I could, to the hospital, only to learn that she couldn't have visitors yet since she had only just gotten out of emergency surgery to save her legs.

Apparently there was a violent mugging and when she stepped in to stop it, the muggers chased her down. They were later found dead, and by her account of what happened, a young man in a black hood killed them after they slashed up her legs. He apparently also made the 911 call using her phone. He never told her his name, but she seemed to think he was way too familiar.

The cops had no idea either. They were totally baffled! It was a few weeks until she was allowed visitors but even before then, I had learned the horrible truth. There was a good chance she'd never be able to walk again. They could give her stuff so it wouldn't scar but there was deep damage.

There was a good reason behind my change. I was a great player. No person on any team had ever beaten me. She was the only one who could beat me but she couldn't even play anymore.

That's why, the only one who can beat me...is me.

* * *

There was more, I would learn later on, but that's how it was until a week before graduation when I saw struggle to take the exams for Seirin High.

I wish I could have protected her. When we graduated, I never got a chance to tell her, but I want to change it at our first game together as high schoolers.

There's a rumor that I'm in love with a girl who was nearly murdered.

And it's true.

* * *

**First chapter's up. Review. I'll post more.**


	2. I'm Looking Forward To It

**Maybe it'll have some boyXboy in it so be warned.**

**Also, if you don't like large group of charectorsXOC, don't read just to flame. Thought I should add this before someone does.**

**But in the end, I think it'll be AiomineXOC and KiseXKuroko and HyugaXRiikoXTeppei. I think Kagami, Izuki, and the GoMXOc, KurokoXKise, HyugaXRiikoXTeppei in fact...**

**I own nothing. Only Kyoko Rin Kuroko.**

**Koganei is monkeyish to me but I don't hate him...I just don't mind him.**

**Be warned, OOCness all around today.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Stop joking around! We need to get recruits!" The basketball boys were arguing loudly. It seems the monkey looking one had a problem with the taller, straight-faced one. Apparently, he had been telling too many bad jokes. "Get serious!" They playfully shoved each other, but one pushed the other a little too hard.

"EEEK!" The monkey looking one bumped into a girl, knocking her down as he fell backwards. His flyers scattered everywhere and she cried out in surprise and winced in pain as he fell on one of her bandaged legs.

"Oh, sorry! Koga, I didn't mean to push you that hard! Are you okay, miss?" She looked up at the slightly taller boy, almost as if analyzing him.

He had straight black hair, that reached his eyes. His eyes were narrow and resemble an eagle's and they were entirely black. He had a rather small and athletic looking body. He looked like he had a cool attitude, but she could easily infer that he was a lover of puns. She looked at his uniform.

"A second year...Your build...Your looks...You're point guard, Izuki Shun, right? I researched you." She smiled. Her voice was soft, quiet and cute. She was small but clearly smart. "And you're Koganei Shinji, a forward, correct? Also a second year." Her cute smile felt somehow threatening as her light blue eyes held none of the fake cheerfulness that she was portraying with her voice. They held fear, light hatred, and pain.

"Eh, how'd you...?" Koga said, disbelievingly.

"And the quiet, handsome guy next to you guys must be Mitobe, your second year center." She smiled even brighter. "Now that we're all acquainted, can you get off me, Koga-kun? It really hurts." She laughed as he hurried to jump to his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" He said louder than needed. "Are you okay?!" She laughed a bit more as he helped her to her feet. He laugh was as cute as her voice but seemed fake and sad somehow.

"Pretty okay, considering I just got out of the hospital and just had a 67 kg young man fall on my legs I just had surgery on." Seeing Koga's stunned face, she giggled. "I told you. I researched you. Since you guys belong to the team my brother chose..."Her voice was somewhat sad as she bowed politely and wandered off after picking up a flyer.

"Huh...? Who was that girl...?" The three second years stared at the spot where she was only a while ago. Mitobe was silent but his suprise clearly showed. Izuki was just as silent, but nodded in agreement when Koga spoke. "Is she even a student here? I couldn't tell if she was wearing a uniform cause of her lab coat..."

* * *

"Basketball club..." She searched the map, feeling slightly sick from being around so many people. "I wish I decided to go to Daiki-kun's school...I always feel safe around him..." She muttered. "I miss him." She sighed but cheered up slightly when she finally found the location on the map. "Okay..now to get there!" She rushed off on her still injured legs.

A tall, intimidating red haired guy with odd eyebrows was already signing up, so she quietly filled out an application without being noticed. She made sure to put down that she was Teiko

Junior High's assistant coach last year. he quietly followed her brother, smiling almost stupidly.

"Kyoko Tetsuka Kuroko and Kuroko Tetsuya?" Riko called out, looking around the gym. "Are they not here?"

"Um.." The siblings spoke at the same time. "We've been here this whole time..."

They all freaked out, having not noticed either of them. "No way!" The coach yelled and ordered them to take off thier shirts, curious about the stats of two members of a famous school.

Kuroko Tetsuya was short and thin. He had short hair, styled to the left. The color of his hair and eyes were the same and he had little presence. His light blue eyes held a blank look. He was still wearing his shirt but soon took it off at the coach's request. Her eyes widened as she saw his stats in numbers. She looked over to his sister who had taken off her coat and was wearing a tank top instead of her shirt.

Her bust size was impressive for a girl of her figure. She was thin and a bit shorter than Riko. But she was far from flat chested. Her hair was down to her shoulders, slightly untidy though it seemed like she put at least some effort into taming it. She looked remarkably like her brother, like they were twins, but she had much more presence and lively eyes, full of emotion.

Her eyes widened ever more when she saw Kyoko's stats. "Are you really a 16 year old girl?" She muttered. Kyoko just smiled. "There's no way...These stats..." She looked at them again, comparing the two.

"Nahh, I'm 17." Kyoko spoke and grinned. "Hello again, Mitobe-senpai, Koganei-senpai, Izuki-senpai. I had a feeling we'd be seeing each other again soon." Her grin was growing wider and wider as they recognized her.

"That's the girl from earlier!" Izuki told the bespectacled captain. "The one who said she researched us..." Upon hearing that, Tetsuya gave his sister a blank stare.

"'That's really rude, onee-chan. I told you not to 'cause it's stalkerish but it's also bad manners.'" She spoke before her brother. "I know! How many times are you and mom going to lecture me...? Gramma too..." She pouted.

"Why did you not follow Aiomine-kun?" He asked, his sister's face flushing slightly. "After all, he is, to you, like "a gem waiting to be polished". You wanted to see through his evolution to the end." She pouted, and he just stared blankly into her eyes.

"'Cause I wanted to be with you so you wouldn't get lonely! Besides, I've already said it a million times to daddy, I don't like him..."

"This can't be right!" She muttered as she looked back and forth between them. "She's...And he..."

"Can I go now? My anime's coming on soon and I wanna record it. It's kinda gory so I need to record it early and risk commercials and I also have dance practice..." She smiled an angelic smile. "Tet-kun can stay in my place. He can tell you about my past experience with being an assistant coach, dealing with goofy guys and dealing with tough guys like Daiki-kun. I'm the only person who can get close to beating him one-on-one."

Everyone stared at her, completely stunned. Just who was this chick?!

"Or at least..." She lowered her head to hide her face with her hair. "I used to be..." She didn't even wait until the coach said "okay" to leave, she just turned on her heel and left.

* * *

"Coach, I am sorry for my older sister." Kuroko bowed. " She's changed a lot since the incident and...She just needs time to warm up to and get to know you."

He then followed after Kyoko, catching up to her easily, as she was having a hard time walking. Everyone exchanged looks as Kuroko ran back, a light bruise on his head.

"She told me to make sure to apologize to a few of the upperclassmen for her. So I told her to do it herself and I remembered...I was bullied by my sister until i was five..." He explained, rubbing his head. "She lied. She doesn't have an anime to watch, but she does have a doctor's appointment and doesn't want to say that so she doesn't look weak." He bowed politely and looked at the clock.

"Uh...It's okay, Kuroko-kun..." The Coach said, a bit dazed. "You guys can go home now...We'll meet up here tomorrow after classes..." She wandered off, still dazed and deep in thought.

"Coach?" The second years just looked at her in confusion and wonder. _Just what did she see in those two...?_

* * *

She was heading home on the bus when she started thinking about it.

_He had too many low numbers. They were even lower than the average could he be a regular on such a famous team?_ She completely blocked out the music booming through her headphones. _And what the hell was with that monster of a sister? Even our second years aren't near that...I don't even know a word for it! She and that Kagami Taiga...Just what are they doing at a school with a year-old team?! They could play for way stronger...Except..._

She closed her eyes. Yeah, she could see them clearly alright. The stats of a one Kyoko Kuroko. _Her legs were severely weak compared to the rest of her. Her legs were so weak, there was no way she could be a player...How can she even walk?! It must be painful for her...What the hell happened to her? Wait...what did her brother say again?_

_"She's changed a lot since the incident..."_

_What incident?! What changed her and how? _She sighed as she opened her eyes, looking out the window and she saw her.

Kyoko was walking on unsteady legs to get to the court often used for street ball. She held crutches in her arms and over her shoulder was a sports bag. She had the crutches but refused to use them. She looked as if she was intense pain as she walked, breathing heavy and maybe even crying.

Seririn's coach kept her eyes locked on the girl until the bus had gone past her, leaving her out of her eyesight.

"Just who is that monster?" She wondered out loud and laughed. "I want her on my team so I guess I'l learn all I can! But her brother...What's his deal? Invisible with no strength...I guess this year'll be interesting!" She got stares from everyone as she hopped off the bus, skipping.

_I'm looking forward to seeing what they can do._

* * *

**Hi. Thanks for reading. I know OOC. I was rushin. Sorry been busy, got a play to memorise and Valentine's Day n all...I'm just busy.**

**Review?**


End file.
